Talk:The Passing
Fuck. Yes. Nelo Angelo 9 '' 20:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Indeed. Hopefully the original survivors can be used in the other 5 campaigns aswell Regulust 00:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Bitchin'! Ha Biskey! I wept tears of joy. Ryo626 00:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Bloodly Brillient I must say. Cant wait. (knee_slap) 20:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Uncommon Infected for this campaign? What will it be? What could they have run into along the road to Whispering oaks that requires a change in tactics? Fallen survivor? (ala WWZ refugees, not the cut uncommon) People who tried for New Orleans on foot, got infected, and carry a bunch of crap?(guns on the back, medkits, ect) or even Infected that are immune to a tried and tested tactic, we already have most of them covered. Shoot them - Riot infected Pipebombs - Worker infected Molotovs - Hazmat infected Stay vigilant - Mudmen(they have camo, and are lower to the ground) so we've pretty much got Bile bombs(military gas mask infected?) melee weapons(stab resistant vest cop infected?) explosives(bomb squad infected?) That's all I could think of. Ideas?--AstralShapeShifter 02:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno Maybe like fast infected like they move REALLY fast or maybe like a strong infected, like they do more damage. JaymzHunter 02:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) JaymzHunter ::I hadn't thought of a very fast infected... what kind of situation would create one, I wonder?--AstralShapeShifter 02:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) yah maybe there was some sort of track meet nearby or a sporting event and the athletes became infected whereas the finale could happen at said sporting event. JaymzHunter 22:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) JaymzHunter Hey that was my idea on the Gasmask Infected idea, even check the Discussion about the Uncommon Common ideas. But anyway I suppose that's a good idea, or the Fallen Survivor but maybe so it will be in the campaign they will put in the ability that the fire doesn't affect the other infected, even though that is not realistic? --Sinic20 04:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Sinic20 Hmmm, new Uncommon Common Infectet... and the old survivors appear... maybe something like a Louis-Zombie, that can heal hisself with pills... Or a Francis Zombie, that hates the new survivors. --DXXXVIII 17:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I vote for ones that have a different behaviour. You know, like all the UCI except for the Mudmen are UCI for their clothing when they were infected, and how the Mudmen actually act different than normal? I want one that has a new behaviour.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 08:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) gasmask zombie? i dont even have idea what it would be imune to except if valve would add a smoke grenade, maybe a good UCI would be a normal infected halfway into mutating into the special infected but that wouldnt make sence since they would be through all the campaigns, what about the soldier zombie would be imune to headshots? :That's what I was thinking. Gas mask zombie immune to boomer bile. If player gets boomered, the masked zombie would still go for the not-puked zombies. Also, they don't go for bile jars. They should have 2 skins, a civilian one and a military one (no difference in gameplay). '''Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 17:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) It actually seems to me like the only way Valve can integrate the new survivors without drastically changing gameplay mechanics is to A. make Dead Survivor Uncommon Commons or B. kill them off and scatter their corpses throught the campaign --Asylumrunner 16:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it will be a huge encounter, maybe a "hi' and split. Imperialscouts 19:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) How about a Military Uncommon, before infection he was a parachutist, when you fight him, he's slightly tougher than the average common and may drop a weapon and somethong like pills, adrenaline, or maybe even a defiblirator on rare occasions ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 16:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I doubt we'll see any kind of law/military based enemies, because germany or australia will Sh*t bricks and throw a spaz about it. Anyone noticed the complete lack of cop CI? or Military CI? that dead parachutist is the only government employee anyone will ever see.--AstralShapeShifter 09:40, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Sure It Is Between Dead Center and Dark Carnival? Don't they just driving from Dead Center to Dark Carnival? Like the only thing I can see is they stop for gas for the race car but that is taking the Hard Rain campaign idea? --Sinic20 04:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Sinic20 :""The Passing" takes place just after the Dead Center campaign of L4D2." Think of it this way. Say you end Dead Center with no health kits and low ammo. Where did the first aid from the beginning of Dark Carnival come from? :P Also food. Eating is fine too. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Actually it makes a lot of sense being between Dead Center and Dark Carnival, you know... the L4D2 Survivors call the SI all these weird names, Jumper, Puker, etc., and it's not until they meet up with the L4D1 Survivors that they learn the correct names from them, Hunter, Boomer, and so on... As for why do they have to stop the car, I frankly have no idea why it may be DeathBlade182 09:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::In the thrid and fourth levels of Dead Center, they call them the correct names...--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 20:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Seriously? Never noticed it :/ DeathBlade182 03:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Pointing it out because you said they dont call them the right names until after they meet the L4D Survivors.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 05:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) It could be called "the passing" for a reason, they could possibly drive by the other survivors and then stop and join up with them. where to get weapons or ammo or health they take two different paths where occasionally throughout the level they run into each other. just a suggestion. JaymzHunter 22:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) JaymzHunter Maybe they see the L4D survivors, stop and walk with them, and then have something really bad happens to seperate the groups, so they go back to the car in hard rain fashion.Purplemonkey55 22:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) No, what happens is the l4d2 survivors are driving, they run over the original survivors, and THE END! User:Toastwolf117 :Lol, totally worth the $6.25 it'll be to buy it.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 01:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :: If they die I'll throw my 360 through a window (yeah, 'cause that'll have no downside). I like the original survivors. Imperialscouts 04:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :While a Hard Rain like scenario is most likely, it could be something else. For example The survivors could have to lower a bridge in order to continue to drive the car to New Orleans. The finale would consist of lowering the bridge followed by the surivors running back to the car. Altriitivly, a large obstical could be in the cars way so they decide to go on foot, then they discover a way to destroy the obstical in order to drive the car again.--Verno 22:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Here's my idea. Maybe the new survivors are driving by, when they notice the old survivors. The old survivors need help, so the new survivors leave the car behind to help the old survivors, each chapter they save a different survivor, and the finale would be caused by the original survivors escape vehicle (piloted by Chicago Ted) but the new survivors take too long and Ted brings the original survivors to safety as the new survivors simply have to escape to their vehicle. Which for some reason is very close by, perhaps the whole campaign was a large circle. There was no backtracking, they just somehow ended up where they started. --LazyLord777 00:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :WHy does everyone love Chicago Ted so much? He has '''''one thing in either games, yet so many people think he is the best. He made one comment that anyone could. He's not that big of a deal. He's probably dead, anyway.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 00:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't like him. I was trying to think of someone from the first game who wasn't definately dead who could save the original survivors. --LazyLord777 00:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Good Questions Here I understand no one knows any more about this than I do, but I was wondering: How is this going to work? It's always been only four playable people at a time. So, will the L4D Survivors be AI all the time? Be playable in a new mode for eight players? Will we only be able to play as the L4D2 Survivors, or will the originals be playable also? Will this inlude the "More info on how the Infecttion started" that Valve promised us? (This part I don't really care about as much): Will they find more graffitti by Chicago Ted? Will the originals use melee weapons? (I know that seems like an odd question, but I just feel that there is a different feeling from both generations of Survivors. The L4D2 ones seem to be fine with getting covered in blood, like from a Chainsaw or Axe. But Bill, Louis, Francis, and Zoey seem to have a different air around them, being that they would be disgusted by being covered in blood, when the Coach, Nick, Ellis, and Rochelle never make a comment about it. Can't explain it, don't ask me.) Will the originals be surprised to see the new SI? Will they already have encountered them? Or will they be totally new to them, like the L4D2 ones were to all Infected at the beginning of Dead Center, and be like "What the hell is that green thing?". Will this download make the L4D2 Survivors mention the originals later on in Dark Carnival or other campaigns? And, finally, will it explain why the original Survivor team is down South in the first place? If they were rescued at the end of Blood Harvest, why are they now down South? And, how will there dissapearance for the rest of the game be explained? Will they have been rescued for good? And, if so, why wouldn't the L4D2 Survivors be rescued as well? Will the go their seperate ways? They would definately have to explain why. If you are in a zombie apocalypse, don't you think a team of eight is better than four? Or, will they simply just die? I hope it doesn't come to that... Thanks for reading (If you did).--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 05:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I want to know about VS and Scavenge, will they be 8 v 8? How crazy would that be? What I want most though is to have the L4D maps available to play with the new infected. I'm betting that one will be with the GOTY if at all.--JiNX Bloodfang 20:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Wow... gets you to think. I think that maybe you choose which survivors you play as, to keep 4v4. I dont think melee weapons will be a problem, all survivors should be able to use them. I think that the L4D2 survivors will have told the L4D survivors of the infected, hence how they learnt the names of previous infected, so maybe they thought of names together. I cant think of explanaitions for all your questions but I can guess that the L4D survivors were maybe getting evaced in the south (since north was infeced) and they then lost their driver. I apologise for spelling and grammar i wrote this on the fly. Galaxyguy26 (\___/) 13:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) If The Passing will have a max of 4 fighting survivors like all the other campaigns, several scenarios could fit the mold. :The survivors have to split up in order to complete a common goal. A connections between the 2 survivor teams, like a friendship, could compel survivors to switch sides. So, for example, Nick and Francis might know each other and would want to stick together. Maybe the 2 crews don't trust each other so the switch around survivors in order to make sure each side does what it is suppose to. :When the 2 teams meet, an event causes the teams to unwillingly split up and mix up, such as a barrier being created after an explosion.--Verno 20:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I think it will go something like Vs only without the SI, the OS (Old survivors) will need something the NS (New Survivors) have and vice versa. So they work together (one team helps the other team out from a distnce perhaps a sniping minigame?) then once the goal is acheived they go on their seperate paths. Perhaps hinting at future DLC featuring ONLY the OS?? Like an explaination as to how they got down south in the first place. --Formaldehyde 22:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) New Weapon Speculation Maybe the new sidearm is a P228 pistol (according to a cheat on PC) as it is unusable. The P228 in the cheat is possibly in the beta version but this is not possible as there are other possibilitys. Can anyone post what the new sidearm may be.Marathon Man :Well, I would say that may be is hard to guess, as may means we have possibilities. We could say wha we want it to be. I, personally, would really like an automatic Sniper Rifle. When I read that there would be a Scoper Assault Rifle, I thought "Yeah! Auto Sniper!" I failed to remember that not all Assault Rifle are auto. I would also like a new type of gun. Like, there is the Shotguns, the Snipers, the Assault Rifles, and the 'Nade Launcher. I can't think of a new type of weapon, only enhancements to the existing types to make new guns. I also hope the new gun won't be a pistol. Don't need a fourth type of sidearm. And, finally, I think the new melee weapon should be a Sledgehammer or Shovel, as both of those are realistic, common, and good fighting weapons. --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 05:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I want a weed whacker. --Pikmin1254 NEW WEAPON IDEA. The Revolver. Think about it. It'd be very popular anywhere there would be shops, like Hard Rain, The Parish, etc. It's a relatively common firearm in most of the states, and they could also rearrange the weapons around a bit to make them look like their placement made sense. sPeLlInG nAzI. hEiL. I think the new melée weapon should be a banjo y'know? I mean, it's an instruments that fits the south so.... Ya guys? they said it was going to be a mele weapon. No, they said it was going to have 1 new gun, AND a new melee weapon. --Skullcrusher Mountain 03:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : Personally, I'd love to see a golf club as the new melee weapon and some sort of historical firearm, such as a M1 Garand or a Thompson submachine gun. Dermeisteristda 07:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I got to play with a group of Germans the other day and used the MP-5, I am hoping for that one. It actually lets you use the iron sights(sort of). I still believe that this game is sceaming for a flamethrower. Just give it limited fuel like the chainsaw. As for the melee I like the sledgehammer, but I'm not so sure about it's usefulness. A 10-20 lb hammer would be rather unwieldy to swing repeatedly and would swing kinda slow. A 5 lb smithing hammer would work well. A folding trench shovel would be good and be a legitmate TF2 reference for all those dying to refer to it, though if that's the case I'll take a broken whiskey bottle.--JiNX Bloodfang 19:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::i'm very fond of the new weapon being a bayonet, that or a chain, i could easily imagine ellis making a stereotypical southern remark about the civil war if he saw a bayonet (and yes bayonets, can in fact be removed from guns). if it isn't made into a melee weapon than then it would at least make an awesome gun upgrade to make the melee attack do noticeable damage. and the gun could be a rail-gun that would have immense penetration to make it easier to down the horde. Geomexis 08:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::A regular hammer could work, hitting with the pronged end with teh effect of the crow bar. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 17:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : :I hope that the new weapon isnt a sidearm. I wouldnt mind seeing a kind of explosive maybe? or maybe a rare pick up to call an army bomb drop? (insparation from COD) But saying that maybe a new sidearm would be cool, is it wasnt as basic as a pistol maybe an automatic pistol?--Galaxyguy26 (\___/) 13:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Someone said a M1 Garand or a Thompsom SMG should be added, I agree with this idea as I kinda like it, and there is no Semi-Automatic rifles in the game, hell, there is no rifles in the game at all, Bolt action OR Semi Automatic. I wantz WWII weapons nao, pl0x! user:WaffleMania Here's what I think the new Weapons could be.. first off the New Ranged Weapon I was thinking that it could be like a Crossbow... now for the melee weapon.. I was thinking it would be either a Sledgehammer, a Hedge Trimmer or a Weed Wacker with fuel it would be like the chainsaw except it would reach further. I'd like the new gun to be the HK416. Cause damn i love that gun. Its high rate of fire will tear through those zombies. Besides, it could be plausible since its gonna be the standard rifle of the US army real soon. I don't know when the events in L4D took place but if it is, lets say 2010, it is plausible. Or at least make it a replacement model for the m16. I love the m16, And for the new melee weapon? a combat knife perhaps? Or maybe a pipe? I don't know, too many possibilities. New Uncommon? What if the New uncommon infected, are the infected versions of the original survivors!? That would be awesome... :Not happening. As stated by Valve, "s all the Survivors are being called together in one campaign." Hence, they will be working together. I do agree that having the original survivors become infected would be cool. Maybe someone should make a mod? Also, sign your posts! Thanks.--[[User:Irish Shamrock1|'Irish Shamrock1♣']] 15:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It would only be cool if the old survivors are unique SI. Not just common infected. They each have abilitys that no other SI have.Drakulas77 07:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Survivor Relationships Alright, gentlemen. Here's a wacky thought. What if we get enough communication between the two Survivors to include their relationships on their respective pages? A little flirting between Zoey and Ellis? Perhaps a mutual understanding of each other between Francis and Nick? A great deal of respect shared between Coach and Bill, or even a conflict of leaders? And perhaps, a brother/sister type thing with Louis and Rochelle? Who's to say, really? I bet Valve knows. It's a funny idea, but there just might be enough information on it. We'll see. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 18:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Jo likes this. :D [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I heartily agree. That's why I had to bring it up. ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 18:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I like it too. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :The Bloody Scottish Fable agrees :B Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : Ellis/Zoey? Oh please. If Valve pulls that it would be too obvious and contrived. I want to be surprised, not bored to death. Dermeisteristda 23:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :: COACH/LOUIS OTP. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 23:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::: LOL!! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Read my mind, Stiggs. Read my mind. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 00:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Your mind says onononom Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 00:20, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually my mind says "Peelz he-- Hey! I'm grabbin' this shotg-- Oh man, this is just like Counter-Stri-- HUNTER!" --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 00:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Five Dog as a mind? Who knew. StrongIntelligent ::::::::That's cool, as long as there is enough. Three words between people is most certainly not enough. Let's not stretch the whole relationship thing too much. Imperialscouts 05:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Not to be a spoiler but Francis and Coach both have the "leader in denial" kinda thing going on there.No doubt francis is going to piss off Ellis or Coach and nick will LAUGH!(EX:I hate Dodge Cars.:P Also I hate your accents i just HATE 'EM (With the enthusiasm we seen in Crash Course))--Ill97 06:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Сoach's not in denial. He, actually, is the leader. Nick is too busy with himself, Ellis' just plain timid, and Rochelle... She talks like, onbe time per year. Also, i came up with some conversations, not posting, though, noone's gonna care. WardenerNL, Dec 22, 2009, 11:17 Achievements They should make it so if you beat the new campaign, you can unlock the original characters to play in versus :Accualy, I thnk Valve will add acheivements like they added in Crash Course. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Well they probly will do that like complete the The Passing or finish a campaign with only L4D1 survivors or something like that.--Lone Wolf21 03:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::There probably gonna do it like Crash Course, put 10 to 20 extra acheivements. Also the new uncommon common is going to be interesting. (knee_slap) 20:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Didn't Valve already announce that the old survivors will be playable in all the L4D2 campaigns eventually?Drakulas77 07:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::actually yeah, i always thought the baseball bat from pre-ordering at gamestop was dumb, i was hoping for the old survivors, so this is a welcome change. Geomexis 08:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :i would want the old achievements put back in, or even new ones for the old infected. I think that some of the achievements in L4D2 require alot of set situations (i.e. adrenaline being used to help some one up, and the shock jock) whilst the old ones could be achieved simply over time, (Killing a smoker before he snares you, Lighting witch and tank on fire) im not sure if my examples are good but i thnk theyre alright. Galaxyguy26 (\___/) 13:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Spring Anyone can tell me in which month The Passing will be released? Because I'm in the South America not in USA. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 00:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Give it 4-6 months. I'm in New Zealand, and somewhat sure it's going to be released around my autumn.(we have hot, dry Christmas' here.) --AstralShapeShifter 01:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Lolol you silly southern hemisphere-ians. :P Don't worry, sometime in March, April, or May. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:42, December 18, 2009 (UTC) This WILL Happen The Survivors in L4D1 were going North, not South. This is impossible. XSuperGamer 01:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Your face is impossible. StrongIntelligent Dude you dont have to be rude on the wiki so please dont--XIII-DARKNESS 01:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The person above me has no tolerance for jokes. the person above the person above me has no tolerance for people who try to rain on other's parades. Fatal logical error my friend, they may have been going south but when they were resqued by by the army they were probably forced to go south to get on the cruise ships and go to the only safe place for americans; The ocean. I assume they met because the zombies overran the vehicle they were in or the group.--Prof. 18:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Besides that, according to Crash Course, the only remaining evac zones are up north (in PA) and down south, since the one in PA is abandoned by the time the survivors get there, the army would probably try to bring them to the one in the south, however, the zombies (probably a Tank) could've destroyed the truck. --LazyLord777 00:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Who says there couldn't be evac zones in Canada? XSuperGamer 01:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Canada's a VERY big place. No doubt they tried to come to Canada. But they would have to travel VERY far through tough terrain and probably decided to head south instead.(Also to support my theory, Most of the part of canada that connects to America(THE BORDER :P) Is the Canadian Shield, The most badass rocky terrain in THE WORLD)--Ill97 06:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah but the terrain would be tough for the infected too wouldn't it? XSuperGamer 23:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Canada still could be infected. mebbe airplanes carrying carriers or bitten people crashed in canada, started the infection and turned our friend in the north into hell. So then, they still could have found a need to go down south. Chapters Are we sure, or are we just assuming there are five chapters, I don't care if we are, I'm just wondering that's all. I don't want to be disappointed to only have 2 chapters to enjoy the old survivors. --LazyLord777 00:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :With as little info we have about it, yeah, we are assuming, I agree though: I hope it has 5 chapters.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 00:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I doubt that it would be five chapters. I expect that it will be two but I'm hoping for at least three or four. Unlikley that it would be anything over three though.Imperialscouts 04:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I think it will be 5 Chapters. If there is still a 4 playable survivors limit and if the campaign does in fact "feature a meet up", then there will have to be enough chapters for all the characters to be playable and be mixed up a bit. Also, I don't think Value would make "the most important campaign in the Left 4 Dead story" less than 5 chapters. However, I wouldn't mind a shorter versus campaign for Left 4 Dead 2, just not with this important meet up storyline. --Verno 22:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) If it's not one of us... This is a joke, so don't be mad to me because I added this here. In Left 4 Dead, Zoey says: If it's not one of us... kill it. Left 4 Dead 1 and 2 characters have not seen each other before, so the campaign must be really weird, because Zoey kills all new survivors... --ŊυĐε 10:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 8vs8 Will not be a Reality Official There is a new article on L4DMods stating that there be no 8vs8 versus games, based on what programmer at Valve said. Personally, I wasn't really surprised or heart broken.--Verno 15:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ha, me niether. Only way I see that coming is for like the next game in the series. Which shouldn't happen soon. Imperialscouts 18:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Theory for Setting Ellis crashes the car from Dead Center into the evac truck the L4D1 crew are riding in? -Archaeic 21:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) But if when you start the Dark Carinval one, if you look behind you, there is a truck crashed in the background... :The stock car is seen in perfect condition in dark carnival. How would a stock car survive crashing into a armored APC? Imperialscouts 21:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::The stock car isn't exactly in perfect condition by Dark Carnival, but it definitely wasn't hit by an armored truck. However, the stock car could almost hit the truck, dodge it, but then crash into something less destructive. Also, the campaign is set in a rural town in Georgia.--Verno 22:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with Verno's theory. ::::Great, so how did an APC that started out in Allgeny (or something like that) Forest end up in Georgia? Imperialscouts 05:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Imperial, they abandoned the Mainland, so they were obviously heading to board the ships. USER:.:.Troubled.:. ::::::Ships? They never mentioned any ships, so obviously you are refering theoretical ships. Why couldn't there have been ships closer to where they are? I suppose you could argue that the ships in the North have already left and the ships down south haven't left yet (maybe) because the area wasn't hit as hard. But then why was there a military outpost or whatever that was in the forest if the closest evac was so far dow south? Again, I suppose there is an explaination for that, but everything becomes more and more unlikely the longer this goes on. Also, just for the record I'm not trying to be mean, merely logical. Imperialscouts 06:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::He's talking about the cruise ships the military commandeered that hold any Survivors the evacuated out. These ships are in the Gulf of Mexico, and thats where the rescue chopper at the end of The Parish takes them. The reason there probably weren't any ships nearer Pennsylavania is because that area was completely overrun with The Infected, so their wasn't anyone to evac them. That's the ships he was talking about.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 23:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ive been doing some research on L4D2 (German Version) . And I found out some melee weapons that might be in The Passing: Kinfe Sledge Hammer And I found out about some weapons that we did not get but others did: SMG AWM SG-552 COMMANDO STEYR SCOUT So theres only going ONE new firearm and ONE new melee weapon.. we'll just wait and see if any of these are it. :Two words: Bathroom break. Also, hurrdurr a majority of the weapons you named are for the Germans because they didn't get gore. Even I knew that, and it didn't take "research". 23:15, December 25, 2009 (UTC)